


Missing!

by Luv2write



Series: Coming Home [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv2write/pseuds/Luv2write
Summary: When Mac goes missing on the ranch, Jack sets out desperate to find him.





	Missing!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> Thank you for your support and interest in my stories! I hope you enjoy this next part in my series!  
> As always, please read and leave a review to let me know what you think.  
> Happy reading! :)

Mac sat back in the saddle with a contented smile, his eyes roaming over the vast hills and pastures of his dad's ranch. He gently rubbed the neck of the pinto horse he rode. Jack had given him the animal about a month ago, stating that every Texan rancher needed his own horse. Mac had been thrilled and had named the animal, Delta. Jack had loved the name, and Mac thought it suited the serious and attentive horse quite perfectly. Plus having Delta gave Mac a different kind of courage, it made him want to get out and explore more on his own, instead of staying around the house all the time. And since Jack had decided to let him keep doing his school online, he was able to breeze through his work in the morning and have the afternoons free for chores and fun.  
Mac turned Delta and give his sides a little bump with his heels, the obedient horse moving out at a quick walk.   
"Let's get home, Delta." He said aloud, since there was no one around to hear him talking to the animal, although he doubted his dad or the hands would make fun of him he still felt a little self conscious about it.  
The horse obediently made his way down the hill, and Mac urged the animal into a canter once they reached the bottom of the hill. Mac grinned as he relaxed into Delta's smooth, rocking chair gate. He could barely believe how much better his life was now, a year ago he would have laughed if someone had told him he would one day be living on a ranch with Jack as his new dad. Although he occasionally still had nightmares, they were much rarer now, and Mac knew Jack was the reason for that. He couldn't ask for a better dad.  
Mac's thoughts were interrupted when Delta suddenly shied, the force knocking Mac to the side and making his grip on the saddle loosen. Before he could right himself the horse suddenly bolted, causing Mac to fall forward as he tried to regain control. The wild ride didn't last long though. When Delta made a sudden and sharp left turn, Mac was thrown clear. There was a moment of shock as Mac let out a yelp of surprise, before he hit the ground and everything went dark.

 

Jack was whistling cheerfully as he walked back towards his house. It was starting to get dark, so he knew Mac would be home soon, the boy never liked to be out by himself after dark, for which Jack was glad.   
Jack was inside washing his hands when he heard the thundering sound of a horse racing into the front yard, causing him to frown. Why was Mac riding his horse so hard?  
He quickly strode to the door and walked outside, only to jolt to stop at the edge if the porch. There in the yard, pacing anxiously and covered in sweat, was a riderless Delta.  
Jack immediately started towards the horse, managing to grab the reins as he worked to calm the animal. He quickly led the horse toward the barn, yelling for Ryan and Cory as he walked.  
The two hands hurried out of the barn.  
"What's the matter, Jack?" Cory questioned.  
"Mac's horse just came back without him." He told them worriedly. "It looks like he was running for a while, too. We need to saddle some horses and go look for him."  
"Sure thing." Ryan said as he snagged Delta's reins.  
15 minutes later all three men were mounted and heading out.  
"Don't worry, Jack, we'll find him." Ryan said, trying to reassure him.  
Jack just nodded, because he didn't know what he would do if something had happened to Mac.

 

Mac let out a quite groan as he slowly woke up. For a moment he was confused, why was he laying on the ground? It was dark and cold outside. Then he remembered Delta, the wild ride, and the fall he had taken. He didn't know what had spooked the horse, but it must have been pretty bad to startle such a calm horse like Delta.  
He slowly sat up with a wince. He didn't think he'd broken anything, but he sure had some nice bruises and scrapes. He couldn't help the shiver that wracked his thin frame. He hadn't been planning on staying out this late, so he hadn't brought a jacket.  
He was guessing at least a couple of hours had passed since he was thrown, since the sun had finished setting and he could see clearly enough to count stars if he wanted to. Which he didn't.  
He gave a nervous look around him. He wanted to go home, but in the dark he might just get himself lost. And surely Jack was already out looking for him, right? He swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around his legs, his chin resting on his knees.  
"Please find me, Dad." He whispered. "I don't want to be alone."

 

Jack was frantic with worry right now. Mac had been missing for several hours now, and it was pitch black outside. He was afraid they might not see him, even with their high powered flashlights, and could have passed him by if Mac was unconscious.   
"Mac!" He called again, his voice full of worry.  
Him and the hands had split up earlier to cover more ground, and Jack hadn't heard anything from either of them yet, so he knew they had not found his boy either.  
He swept his flashlight around again in desperation.  
"Mac!" He yelled. "Where are you, bud?"  
When there was still no answer Jack felt like crying, but he couldn't lose it now, not when Mac was in possible trouble.  
He'd been riding for about 30 more minutes when he rounded a hill and saw a patch of blond hair in the beam of his flashlight. Quickly swinging it back around he caught sight of Mac laying prone and still next to a tree, and for a moment his heart froze, but then he relaxed a bit when he saw the steady rise and fall of Mac's chest. He dismounted quickly, dropping the reins to ground tie his horse, and sprinted the short distance to Mac's side.  
He knelt next to his son, whom he now realized was shivering from the cold and possibly fear, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"Mac, son, wake up."  
Mac instantly stirred under his touch, and looked up at him in confusion for a moment, before his face lit up.  
"Dad!" Mac cried tiredly, sitting up and letting Jack gather him into his arms.  
Jack hugged Mac tightly before slowly pulling back a little to look at him.  
"Are you alright, Mac?" He questioned the boy worriedly. "Are you hurt?"  
Mac shook his head. "Just a few bruises and scrapes. I'm okay."  
"Are you sure?" Jack asked in relief.  
Mac nodded. "Well, besides being a bit cold."  
He pulled Mac up with him, and led him to his horse, before pulling a blanket off the back of the saddle and draping it over Mac, who pulled it closed around him.  
"Thanks." The boy said gratefully.  
He sent a quick text to Ryan and Cory, informing them that Mac had been found, and they replied saying they would meet them back at the ranch.  
Jack couldn't help but pull Mac into another hug before helping him mount, and swinging up behind him. One hand on the reins and the other wrapped around Mac.  
He felt his boy lean back against his chest, and relax as his shivers lessened. Mac quietly told him what happened, and Jack was a little baffled about what had set Delta off, but then again accidents happen and sometimes you never know why.  
Besides, all that mattered to Jack was that his son, who had fallen asleep against Jack, had been found and was safe once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Macgyver show, I'm just a fan!


End file.
